


Цветные зори

by Akitosan



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Drama, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 12:04:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2731805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akitosan/pseuds/Akitosan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Трагедь. Кое-что о жизни бабки Даньи и деда Фоки. По мотивам заявки: напишите АУ в котором Малдер и Скалли живут сильно в прошлом, возможно, они крестьяне в русской деревне.Малдеру канонично мерещатся инопланетяне, а Скалли ворчит, что пить меньше надо.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Цветные зори

Про старого мельника, с которым жила бабка Данья, люди говорили: "чудик". Часто уходил дед Фока в лес, но не по грибы и не по ягоды, а в поисках тарелок.

Иные деды на завалинке сидят, табачок курят да самогонку попивают, разговоры разговаривают, а этот…

Спросишь его при встрече:

— Далеко ли, дед Фока, собрался?

А он, сердешный, и молвит:

— Да тарелки искать. Летающие. Светятся которые цветными зорями.

Кивнешь бывало — как начнет рассказывать. Про тарелки свои, про звезды с огненными хвостами.

Чудик.

Бабка у него нормальная, молчаливая, все хозяйство на ней окромя мельницы. О чем думает бабка Данья, не знал никто.

Знала бабка Данья, по какой причине дед ее все в лесу пропадает. Ищет он там сестру свою, в раннем детстве потерянную. Было Фоке со Светой годочков по восемь, гуляли они по лесу без отца и матери, а лес знали так, как другие бурундуки не знают. Фока-то домой вернулся, а сестра его — нет. Искали ее и мать с отцом, и вся деревня, но никаких следов не нашли. Куда там? Лес огромен. И медведь мог задрать, и в яму упасть могла.

С тех пор и мерещатся Фоке то тарелки летающие, то облака лиловые. Знала об этом Данья, знала, кого в мужья себе выбрала.

А как сын их единственный, желанный, Савелий, уехал из деревни в город, так совсем дед печальный стал. Ходил-ходил печальный, да и снова в леса свои ушел. Зимой было плохо: наденет старик тулуп да лисью шапку, пойдет по сугробам тарелки свои искать, а бабка Данья жди. А не жди, так ищи-свищи его.

Бабку Данью мудрой считают, оттого, что грамоту освоила. Прежде она неграмотная была, но как сына выучила, так и он ее выучил читать и писать. С тех пор часто можно увидеть бабку с книжкой какой-нибудь мудреной, совета спросить, как подлечить кобылку али свинку, всегда расскажет. Сын ей редко пишет, но пишет. Бабка Данья наизусть его письма выучила.

Дед отдушину в тарелках нашел, а бабка в книжках.

Заскрипела калитка, вернулся дед.

Пришел и давай снова про тарелки да про летающие огненные снопы колосьями назад, про пурпуровые зори, про облака длинные серебристые...

А бабка Данья слушает, слушает, выслушала, да и говорит:

— Ты муки-то намолол, дед?

Плюнул дед Фока, дунул, дверью хлопнул — на мельницу ушел, зерна перемалывать. Что с бабы возьмешь — что в огороде происходит, то ей и хлеб. А в огороде что? Бузина.

Все бы старухе его время на кухне со скалкой проводить, да в огороде пропадать. А небо-то яркими цветными зорями пестрит. И ночь не наступает.


End file.
